


doubt

by TheGreatCatsby



Series: KouGino Week [3]
Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: KouGino Week, M/M, day 3: relation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatCatsby/pseuds/TheGreatCatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The last thing we need is for you to be chasing ghosts."</p>
            </blockquote>





	doubt

**Author's Note:**

> For the kougino week prompt "relation," which has to do with an aspect or aspects of Kougami and Ginoza's relationship. Anyway, enjoy!

“The last thing we need is for you to be chasing ghosts, Kougami.” 

They have this argument almost every day. Ever since Kougami was released back into duty, this time as an enforcer. The case is closed, Sasayama is dead. But to Kougami, it isn't over. 

He's tried to convince Ginoza that whoever is responsible for Sasayama's death is still out there. Ginoza always counters by telling him that the school teacher who they linked to the case is gone, no longer a danger to society. But Kougami thinks there's more to it. 

He approaches Ginoza in the office, when the rest of the enforcers have already left. Ginoza never seems to leave, which makes it convenient for Kougami to talk to him. 

“I want to go back to the neighborhood where Sasayama was killed,” Kougami says, and Ginoza tenses. “I want to conduct interviews.” 

Ginoza looks up at him. “You can't do that.” 

“Not by myself. I need you to come with me.” 

Ginoza closes his eyes, massages his temples. “I'm not coming with you.” 

“Why not?” 

“The case is closed.” Ginoza turns away from him, back to his computer screen. 

Kougami moves forward, sits on Ginoza's desk. Ginoza glares at him. 

“Hear me out,” Kougami says. “Don't you think there's something weird about this case?” 

“The whole case was strange,” Ginoza says. “Get off my desk.” 

“There's clearly another person involved,” Kougami tells him. “The one Sasayama took a picture of and labeled 'Makishima.' I want to find this guy. And I need you to come with me.” 

“You don't need me,” Ginoza says. 

“Actually--” 

“You're using me to get out of the building.” 

Kougami shakes his head. “I could use a second pair of eyes on this.” 

“Kougami, look around.” 

Kougami glances around the office to humor him. “Yeah?” 

“I can't leave. There's no one else here,” Ginoza says. 

“Isn't your shift over anyway?” Kougami asks. “You can definitely leave.” 

“There's no one else here,” Ginoza repeats. “I don't know if you've noticed this, but Division One is short an inspector. I have reports to fill out. I have to think about how to run this team with one less person. I have to do your job, and mine—” 

“My job?” Kougami cuts him off. “You don't have to do my job. I can still do my job.” 

“Not when you're focused on something that doesn't exist.” 

“It does exist,” Kougami says. “You can't tell me that Sasayama's picture means nothing to you. And isn't that part of your job? To investigate loose ends like that? To make sure that criminals are brought to justice? How can you say that filling out reports is more important?” 

“Because it's a blurry picture and it could be nothing,” Ginoza tells him. “Because we already arrested the person responsible for the murders.” 

“That picture isn't nothing. It's--” 

“I don't believe you.” 

The words hit Kougami hard. He stands up, takes a step back. “What?” 

“You're obsessed,” Ginoza says. “If you'd paid more attention to your job and less attention to this Makishima person you might still be an inspector!” 

Kougami grits his teeth. “I would rather be an enforcer if being an inspector means turning a blind eye to the truth.” 

“You don't know if it's true,” Ginoza snaps. “You're so convinced, but you don't have proof. And I don't have time for this.” 

“You don't have time for being a real detective,” Kougami says. Ginoza's eyes widen, and Kougami sees the hurt that flashes across his face for a second before he hides it, before his eyes narrow and become cold. 

“Get out.” 

Kougami storms out of the office. 

*

Later that night, he's no closer to figuring out who or what Makishima is. But that doesn't seem to matter as much. 

He feels guilty. 

It takes him a few hours, but he finally decides to call Ginoza. “I'm sorry,” he says, when Ginoza picks up. “I shouldn't have said...what I said.” 

He hears a sigh from the other end. “It's fine.” 

“I just wish you'd believe me.” 

“I need more evidence, Kou,” Ginoza says. He sounds tired. 

“Where are you?” Kougami asks. 

“At the office.” 

“Why are you still there?” Kougami grabs his suit jacket. Heads for the door. “Hold on, I'm coming over.” 

“You don't have to do that.” 

“I'm your partner.” He hangs up, heads out. On the way to the office he swings by the coffee machine. It's strange, he thinks, that to go from his new quarters to his office, he doesn't have to leave the building. It's like a prison most of the time, but tonight, he appreciates being so close. 

Ginoza is the only one in the office, and Kougami strides over and places one of the cups of coffee on his desk. Ginoza looks up from the screen, uncertain. 

Kougami places a hand on his shoulder, squeezes. Ginoza leans into him. Kougami stays still. 

“Kougami,” Ginoza says, quiet. “Am I doing my job well?” 

“Yeah,” Kougami says. “I told you, I shouldn't have said what I did.” 

Ginoza looks up at him, and Kougami doesn't like what he sees. Ginoza looks unconvinced. 

“Gino--” 

“If you're here,” Ginoza says, pulling away and turning back to the computer, “I need help with some of these reports.” 

“Yeah.” Kougami decides not to push him, for now. It's been a long day. He sits at his old desk, logs in, and sees the long list of reports that Ginoza had been working on. 

And for a few hours, they sit side-by-side, and it's almost like they're both inspectors again. It's almost like everything can continue as normal. 

Even though they both know that it can't.


End file.
